


The most Micheal Thing

by bluesaturn



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, can be read as platonic, episode s04 e04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesaturn/pseuds/bluesaturn
Summary: Eleanor apologies to Micheal for mistrusting him and tries to reassure him they all love him. Fire squid and all.





	The most Micheal Thing

Micheal is still sitting in the room filled with Derek's sex toys, on the bed and seemingly staring at the wall. Eleanor knocks against the slightly cracked open door, before entering the room. 

„You okay there, buddy?“, she asks.  
„Never better“; he says and Eleanor sighs. She sits down next to Micheal on the bed.  
„I'm sorry, dude,“ she says. 

Micheal looks at her and Eleanor can see he's clearly still sad about the whole thing. There's no part of her that had wanted to believe that she couldn't trust Micheal. There had been too many talks they've had lately, where Micheal had been there for her, had been her friend, had helped her through the feeling of overwhelm, she felt at having to play god. There was nothing about Micheal that hadn't felt like Micheal to her this whole time and Eleanor was sure she would have known. 

But somehow Glenn had managed to convince her and Eleanor wasn't sure how she was going to forgive herself for hurting Micheal. For doubting him, after they had already established all this trust.  
It isn't him she doesn't trust, of course, it's the bad place. That for good reason.  
Still, it feels like she has broken some of the bond between her and Micheal by doubting him. She wonders if she can fix this. 

„It's okay, Eleanor.“ he says, because of course, he does.  
„It's not. I'm really sorry.“  
Eleanor pulls her demon/friend into a hug and holds him tight for a moment.  
Then she remembers Micheal's hesitation to show them what he truly looks like and smiles at him. 

„I felt like this goes without saying, but – we all know what you are, dude. And we love you just the same. Fire squid and all.“  
Micheal smiles, genuinely, but he doesn't look convinced.  
Maybe one day, when they're not about to doom humanity for all eternity, she can show him that she isn't lying.

„I'm glad you believe that“, Micheal says and she shakes her head.  
„I know it. Besides, I think Jason would love nothing more than being friends with a giant fire squid demon.“  
Micheal laughs and she feels relief wash over her. 

„And Micheal?“  
„Yeah?“  
„I'm sorry. I believe in you. You almost sacrificed yourself for us, I told you that's about the most Micheal thing you can do.“  
„Eleanor?“  
„Yeah?“  
„Thanks for being my friend.“  
„Hey, I feel like becoming friends with a demon in hell is about the most Eleanor thing I could do.“ 

Micheal smiles and she hugs him again.  
„Now go and save Janet“, she says and watches him leave together with Jason to rescue Janet from the bad place.  
She has no doubt that they'll make it.


End file.
